Angel Down
by Crowleyskitten
Summary: what happens when Michael and Lucifer share a nephlim as a soulmate. -part of a bigger story, but this is all I have so far-


"I confess I am lost  
In the age of the social  
On our knees, take a test  
To be lovin' and grateful"

She seemed sad, he thought to himself quietly, his wings ruffling is confusion.

"Zael, are you okay?" Castiel asked quietly, so as not to disturb the Winchester brothers researching their new case.

She looked startled for a moment and then nodded quietly. Castiel nodded in satisfaction, the thought of her lying to her not even crossing his mind.

BOOM. CRASH.

The sound echoing through the bunker, startling everyone. Zael seemed to pale drastically, and shot out of her seat like the devil was on her tail, and considering who her mates were, it was highly likely.

"Hey angel!" Lucifer's voice rang out from somewhere else in the bunker, quickly followed by Gabriel's voice who yelled,

"Sorry sweet cheeks, he's drunk!"

Castiel and the boys followed the sounds of the two archangels to the kitchen, where a strange sight awaited them.

Gabriel was laying on the floor, a bottle of tequila in his hand, mostly empty. Zael was standing off to the side, arms crossed and face red, embarrassed and most likely very, very angry. Michael, who had yet to say anything was shaking his head, frowning heavily at his very drunk brother. And Lucifer? Well, he was upside down in a chair, snoring loudly.

"See, nothing to worry about, lets get back to the library." Dean exclaimed, noticing the tense atmosphere in the kitchen. Quickly making their escape, the only two humans and castiel practically ran from the room.

"Gabe, help Luce into my bedroom, he'll Be fine in a few minutes. Until then he can sleep it off. Micheal, I need to talk to you. In private. Now." Zael demanded in her no-nonsense voice that reminded Castiel that she not only was a nephlim, (half angel, half demon), but the mates to Michael and Lucifer, and the daughter of prophecy.

"Alright."Michael agreed amicably, following Zael from the room as Gabriel half carried, half dragged Lucifer from the room.

—

"He can't keep doing this!" Zael yelled at Michael, furious and highly embarrassed by her mate's actions.

"Well, this wouldn't happen if you would just accept!" Michael yelled back, frustrated by his mate's stubbornness.

The argument had been going in circles for over 20 minutes, and neither were backing down. The room was shaking at this point, and the brothers and Castiel had fled the bunker altogether.

"Shots were fired on the street  
By the church where we used to meet  
Angel down, angel down  
But the people just stood around"

"…you know why I can't accept, Michael. Please, just stop asking!" Zael begged, no longer angry and just tired, so tired.

"No, I don't." He begged quietly, calming down at seeing his mate's distress. The room stopped shaking.

Michael stepped closer, causing Zael to step back, shaking her head. Michael frowned and was about to say something when Lucifer and Gabriel walked into the room arguing.

"She can't keep saying no, Gabe! Eventually her grace will force her to submit. She has no reason to say no to us!" Lucifer exclaimed, before realizing who was in the room with them.

Zael frowned. "You want the real reason why I keep saying no to the both of you?" Zael said quietly, the room beginning to shake again. "Your FUCKING brother, Raphael, is why! He threatened to kill everyone I know and care about if I ever said yes to either of you! He said I was an abomination that shouldn't exist in the first place!"

"…..WHAT!?" The three archangels screamed at once, shock and anger written clearly on their faces.

"I'm a believer, it's a trial  
Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel now  
I'm a believer, it's chaos  
Where are our leaders?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down"

Zael seemed to shrink, curling her brown wings around herself in fear. Immediately, the room stopped shaking, and her mates ran over, gently embracing their mate, who had begun shaking in fear at her mate's anger.

"Sugar, why didn't you say anything?" Gabe asked quietly, once she stopped shaking.

Zael frowned again. "because he threatened you guys, the winchesters, Cas, my dad, even my human friends! I cant loose any of you, it would kill me."

"Doesn't everyone belong  
In the arms of the sacred  
Why do we pretend we're wrong?  
Has our young courage faded?"

"Oh angel." Lucifer whispered sadly, clutching her more tightly.

"How. Dare. He." Michael on the other hand, had let go of Zael, and was furiously pacing the length of the room, blood red wings held tightly behind him.

Zael reached out to him, "please Michael, don't do anything stupid. I cant risk loosing you. please!" She begged quietly.

"Little one, it is a high crime in heaven to try to stop an angel from bonding with their mate. He should be punished! Father made angel mates for a reason, they are the perfect foil to each other. They deserve to be together! We deserve to be together!" Michael half yelled.

There was a pause before Zael quietly whispered, "like my mother deserved to die for having me? It is a high crime in heaven for me to even exist, Mica! Is should be dead, it would make everything easier on everyone."

"Shots were fired on the street  
By the church where we used to meet  
Angel down, angel down  
Why do people just stand around?" 

Michael span around, shocked and horrified at what his mate said, as was Lucifer and Gabriel. 

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Thats not what I meant, little one! you belong with Luce and me, and I cannot ever apologize enough for your mother's death. But don't you EVER say you wish you were dead just to make things easier! Luce and I would die without you. Please!" Michael begged.

"I'm a believer, it's a trial  
Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down  
I'm a believer, it's chaos  
Where are our leaders?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down.''

"…I'm sorry, mica, Luce, Gabe." She whispered.

"Sweet cheeks, you are a daughter of prophecy, it was written that you would unite the righteous," he pointed to Michael, "and the fallen," he pointed to Lucifer. "And for Raphael, however right he thinks he is, to even THINK of trying to separate the three of you, is a huge crime in heaven! Baby girl, don't you ever think you don't deserve them, they are idiots, if anything, they don't deserve you." Zael laughed half- heartedly, cracking a small smile.

"See, there's the smile we love." Lucifer said softly.

"Raphael will pay for what he's tried to do, but right now, I think some cheering up is in order!" Gabriel exclaimed, snapping his fingers, making tables full of pizza and candy appear.

Zael laughed and dug in with Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer stood next to each other, smiling softly at their mate and brother. "you know that neither of them can taste or need to eat anyway, right?"

Lucifer just laughed.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I'm a believer, it's a trial  
Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down  
Oh, I'm a believer, it's chaos  
Where are our leaders?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel now

Save that angel  
Hear that angel  
Catch my angel  
See that angel  
Hear that angel  
Catch my angel  
Hear that angel  
Hear that angel  
Catch my angel  
See that angel  
Hear that angel  
Catch my angel"


End file.
